Naruto: Genesis
by YoloStrater
Summary: 2 Brothers are created by Orochimaru, Minatachi...The owner of a new hybrid dojutsu...And Ryuu...The Kyuubi Human with the legendary Wood release. See how their story unfolds as a spiky haired boy shows up in their lair...
1. Chapter 0---OCs and Backstories

Disclaimer: This will be based off of the Respective Naruto Franchise, Any Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental, We also have a few references to other FanFics and/or other medias...

We do not own Naruto, Only Hinata does….

Only our OC's, custom weapons, and custom storylines are ours.

 **This book also has a lot of High School humor, so please pardon that…..**

OC #1 : Ryuukao Senjumaki

Backstory

Ryuukao is a creation of Orochimaru. He along with Minatachi had escaped during the attack on Orochimaru's old base when Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Choji went for Sasuke. Ryuukao, or Ryuu, as he likes to be called, is mostly a clone of Naruto himself. When Orochimaru was creating him, a bit of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox) chakra was present as well. Instead of him becoming a jinjuriki, he became a humanized version of the Kyuubi himself. He has red- orange Fur, 1 ½ ft. long ears, green eyes with slitted pupils, and nine 5 ft. long tails growing out of the base of his tailbone. He can use his tails to fling special kunai with deadly accuracy at his enemies. Also, like Jiraiya, he can use his chakra to manipulate his fur. He can harden it and shoot the hairs like senbons. He has developed a photographic memory to rival that of the sharingan.

He is good friends with Naruto, because, like him, he is treated horribly in the Hidden Leaf Village. Actually, he is treated worse because he looks almost exactly like the Kyuubi.

He wears a metal mesh, sleeveless shirt underneath a chunin style flack jacket, black pants with flames coming off the bottom and traditional blue sandals He wears his Konoha Initiate on his left arm. He wears a kunai holster on his left thigh and a shuriken holster on his right. He also has nine kunai holsters, one for each of his tails, on the back of his flak jacket.

When he uses the nine tails cloak. It forms a cloak over all of his tails and his body. Each of the tails has a hand on the end which can use one-handed seals to use every single elemental kekkei genkai, thanks to his Senju DNA affinity for all of the main element and yang 's usually quit calm and collected, Sometimes he does underestimate peoples powers. Fox Style Chakra Rasengan VVV

Name: Ryuukao Senju-Uzumaki

Age: 13

Likes: training, friends, creating jutsus, foxes, practicing throwing kunai with his tails, ramen (not as much as Naruto)

Dislikes: perverts, Danzo, ROOT, Civilian Council,

Goal: To Change peoples mind about the Biju, be being a hero.

Rank: SJ "God Threat"

Tiajutsu: Fox claw style

Ninjutsu: Main: Lightning and Fox Chakra Style Sub: Wind, Yang

Genjutsu: Wrath of the Fox

Bloodline: Chakra chains,Senju, Uzumaki Level Chakra

Intelligence (IQ): 158

Strength: 3/4 2 tailed beast level (Base level)

Speed: 3 Gates Speed

Chakra amount: Matatabi (2 Tails) level

Fuuinjutsu: Seal Master Level 9 ½

Prefered Weapon: Scythe

Summoning Contract: Fox contract, because he is the Kyuubi

OC #2 : Minatachi Tomoegaya

Backstory: In the escape from Orochimaru's Lair, Minatachi Tomogaya was found along with Ryuukao Senjumaki and are let free of his grasp. Minatachi is a has a jockey body built with red tipped spiky shoulder length hair and a handsome face. He has Ootisuki, Uchiha, and Hyuga genes which incorporate the ultimate 3 Dojutsu. Minatachi also made a deal with the Shinigami (Death Reaper), which gave him a kekkei genkai with a cooldown in which he can trap the souls of those he hits with his Kusarigama of the Death Reaper. He also creates a Claw-like weapon in which he can channel every element nature chakra into (once he reaches Yin & Yang) Called the Tekko-Kagi of the Elements. Later in the story he loses an arm, which is capped off with a special type of chakra receiver which Minatachi can send susanoo chakra to, and made a susanoo prosthetic. susanoo arm prosthetic idea

Profile: Clan Symbol -

Name: Minatachi Tomoegaya

Age: 13

Likes: Girls, Chashu Ramen, Battling, Power, Lemons, and making weapons, and council bashing, Being cocky

Rank: SR-Rank "Devil Threat"

Dislikes: Sushi, Sweets, and pure people

Goal: To be the greatest harem king of all time

Taijutsu: Dragon Fist, (Amaterasu Fist)

Ninjutsu: Main: Fire, Water, Dark Release. Secondary: Yin Release, Lightning Release

Genjutsu: Sharingan Genjutsu, and Koto Amatsukami (Once every 1 year)

Bloodline: Sharingan (And the rest), Byakugan, Tenseigan, Dark Release, Dead Bone Pulse

Intelligence (IQ): 178 (Uchiha Blood, Sending Refiened chakra to the brain), Even though he's a goofball

Strength: Naruto- level

Speed: "Fast as Hashirin"

Chakra Levels: 2/3 of Shikaku

Fuuinjutsu: Level 8 sealing master

Weapon of Choice: Katana Daggers (I have 52 of them. I spin all of them in the air with a wind justu while fighting, so that they hover, and using the fast seeing speed of the sharingan, I simplily grab one while its hovering and slash with it, and spin it back into the air with a wind justu Look at how Juuzo from tokyo ghoul uses Scorpion quinque) ,Kusarigama of the Death Reaper, And the Tekko-Kagi of the Elements.

Summoning Contract: Six Paths Summoning, Shinigami Mode

Byaku-Sharingan Abilities: Seeing chakra points, Sharingan Genjutsu, Can't fall under genjutsu, 360 degree vision, Straight Tomoe, Copy Jutsu, 64 Palms, Photographic memory. Power boost. Killer Intention increase (Like Jugo), Dark Release (2 overlapping Diamonds form on palm).

Mangekyou Shinakogan Abilities:

All things from Byaku-sharingan, Long range 360 degree Vision (take that Hyuugas!, Susanoo, Amaterasu ( with flame control) , Tsukuyomi, Straight Tomoe, Seeing chakra points, 4096 Palms, Fiction and Reality Release (It'll come later in the story). Hair turns Crimton Red, Pupil turns black, with Red strain lines showing up (Shown above), Hair gets shoulder length

Teinse-Shinogan: Eternal Amaterasu, Short range teleportation, Ultimate Yin release, Power of Destruction (By saying HAKAI I can make something cease to exist, Shuts down my chakra network for 3 days tho), Able to Copy Kekkai Genkai Techniques, Tenseigan mode (Tensei-Susanoo), 6 paths of pain, Hair turns white. And skin is covered with blue veins (And he glows). The ripple pattern spreads over the whole eyeball. Flying ability, True Fiction Release and True Reality Release

Eternal Teinseko Shinnegan : Lets you use the max power of fiction and reality release, (alowing him to change reality and make anything physical out of thin air,) It also alows Minatachi to take the chakra coils out of humans, and make his chakra pool stronger along with the Abilities and Powers of the Previous Eye's. Must fuse with Ryuu to use this eye, or take 7 Tails worth of Ryuu's chakra ;). It can only be active for 100 seconds before turning off and having a 3 day cooldown of not being able to use any of my dojutsu, and 1 day of incurable blindness. Dead Bone Pulse power included, and also he is able to use the powers of all previous eyes


	2. Chapter 1---The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: This will be based off of the Respective Naruto Franchise, Any Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental, We also have a few references to other FanFics and/or other medias...

We do not own Naruto, Only Hinata does….

Only our OC's, custom weapons, and custom storylines are ours.

This book also has a lot of High School humor, so please pardon that…..

Episode/ Chapter 1

"The Beginning of the End.."

(*** LOCATION: Orochimarus Lair ***)

BOOOOM!

Ryuu woke up with a start after hearing a large explosion. Dust was falling off of the ceiling above him. He looked over to his roommate and best friend, Minatachi, in the bunk across the room they were staying in.

Ryuu: "What in Kami was that!?"

Ryuu then proceeded to try to wake up Minatach with a whisper..with no avail

Minatachi: "fOr...tHe LaAssT... TiMe. No...SnAkE MILK, rOAchI….mAru." Minatachi was still sound asleep, not phased by the loud explosion

Ryuu: "GET UP!" He yelled loudly at Minatachi

Seeing that he was not up yet, Ryuu formed a few hand signs and yelled out "Water Style: Lazy Bum Awakening jutsu"!. Instantly, a ball of water formed above Minatachi, and fell with a small splash. He instantly shot up in his bed and glared at Ryuu.

Minatachi: "How many times do I have to tell you, Ryuu, NOT TO WAKE ME UP WITH THAT FREAKING JUTSU!?" while yelling this, he used Iruka's famed "Big Head Jutsu"

Ryuu: "Well, if the giant explosion that just happened didn't wake you then that jutsu is the only thing that can"

Minatachi: "Well thanks Furball, now my hair is wet!"

Minatachi hopped out of his bunk and sent a fire chakra to his scalp, drying his hair and face. It glowed slightly, revealing chin length flat but rigid (Rugged) jet black hair with streaks of red. He has a jockey like build with a handsome face and piercing black eyes which can, when activated, become a powerful Dojutsu. He wore Rouge-like clothing with pieces of the Madara style armor, making him look like a death bringer.

Ryuu:"Well "Princess", I hope you got your "Beauty Sleep"." He said mockingly

Minatachi: "Shut up…. You Furry".

Ryuu: "Screw you too….Jikken". (Japanese for experiment)

You see, Ryuu and Minatachi were both experiments from Orochimaru, Ryuuko or Ryuu was supposed to be a 9 tails jinjuriki (A copy of Naruto Uzumaki) but the process messed up a bit and resulted in him becoming a "Kyuubified Human". Basically, a kyuubi that walks on two legs and is the size of a human. Minatachi Tomogaya was also an experiment of Orochimaru except he has the Genes of the both the Uchiha and Hyuga clan, along with Hashirama cells, and Ōtsutsuki Chakra coils, giving him a new Hybrid Dojutsu.

Minatachi: "Anyways, why did you wake me up?"

Ryuu: ¨There was a pretty loud explosion down the hall.¨

Minatachi: ¨Well then, let's check it out"

Ryuu got out of his cot, showing nine, 5-foot furry tails. Where normal skin is supposed to be, he has red-orange Fur, 1 ½ ft. long ears, green eyes with slitted pupils, and a snout. He threw on a metal mesh, sleeveless shirt underneath a chunin style flack jacket, black pants with flames coming off the bottom and traditional blue sandals. He wears his hidden sound hitaite on his left arm. He wears a kunai holster on his left thigh and a shuriken holster on his right. He also has nine kunai holsters, one for each of his tails, on the back of his flak jacket. Ryuu and Minatachi were both 13 years old, being created on the same day.

After they both put their respective gear on, they stepped outside of their room and looked down the hall. There was no one in sight. Then they checked the Giant pillar room in the center of the complex. There was the yelling of kids. Ryuu ran into the room with Minatachi following behind, only to find the door already open. They positioned themselves behind two of the large pillars and observed the see three people in the giant room. The first was a short spiky haired blonde kid in an orange and blue jumpsuit. He had three whisker-like marks on each cheek, He was currently yelling something about becoming the Hokage. There was a pink-haired kunoichi in a red dress who was standing behind the blonde, a frightened look on her face. Across from the two was Kabuto, battered and bruised as always, Minatachi decided to show himself first.

Minatachi: "Who the hell are you two?"

The three were startled when his voice called out from the far side of the room. Kabuto, when he heard Minatachi's voice, smirked, because he knew that these brats didn't stand a chance against him. The loud bonde was the first to snap out of it.

Blonde: "The pink banshee behind me is Sakura (said person throws an annoyed glare at him) I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future hokage, Believe it!"

Minatachi: "The only thing I believe in is the fact that YOU woke me up!" He said under his breath, slightly annoyed

Ryuu then decides to step out of the shadow of the pillar and everyone, except Minatachi, went dead silent. Even Kabuto, thought that orochimaru had ditched his "Uzumaki cloning project", leaving him astounded at the visible success.

Kabuto: "Is that what I think it is?. No, he is not emitting the same kind of rage-filled aura that the Kyuubi has. Why did Orochimaru-sama not tell me of this monster!?"

Naruto: "W-what. Kyuubi!? Wait, he has green eyes. But, from what Iruka-sensei told us, he looks just like him, only smaller.

Deep inside the farthest corners of Naruto's mind

Two blood red, slitted eyes opened behind giant bars with a seal on the doors.

"This is interesting. I will just sit back and watch to see how things play out before I do anything."

Sakura:"Are you some type of clone of the kyuubi or something?"

Ryuu gave Sakura a glare. "That is not of concern to you" said Ryuu with chakra enhancing his voice while swaying his 9 tails violently. The amount of KI (Killing Intent) he was releasing could make the hokage sweat. Everyone in the room, Except Minatachi, was shaking like mad. "Minatachi, I don't think blonde here made the explosion. I sense a sannin level chakra signature somewhere in the building. It was probably him."

Minatachi: "Who?...Orochimaru?"

Ryuu: "No. This feels different. Out of the other two sannin in the Land of Fire, this one is probably Jiraiya, the Toad sage. Mainly because Tsunade the Slug Princess does not like to do anything except gamble and drink sake."

Minatachi: "Jiraiya the "Toad Sage",.. More like Jiraiya the super pervert. I mean, he writes books about that crap. He even proclaims himself as a super pervert"

Ryuu: "Hn, yeah your right" He said with a somehow perfect Uchiha grunt.

It's not that Minatachi wasn't like Jiraiya though, He is a pervert himself. He liked reading Lemons, Peeking, And had an arsenal of perverted transformation justus himself, (Sexy Release Justus) Because he had a high affinity to Sexy Justus. It was just because he hated the Sannin of the Leaf, because nowadays they were shameful. Jiraiya is a Super Pervert, Tsunade is a Alcoholic gambling failure, and Orochimaru was just plain Weird.

(Author Style: View Change Jutsu - Jiraiya)

Jiraiya: "AAAAAAAchoooooo, Man someone must be talking about me." He seemed to be hiding behind a test tube from his weird advissary.

Orochimaru: "FOUND YOU" While lengthening his neck to a freakish length toward him.

(insert girlish scream)

(Author Style: View Change Jutsu - Ryuu and Minatachi)

Minatachi: "Did you just hear that?"

Ryuu: "What, That scream?..., Wait the Sannin Chakra…. It seems he's unconscious. Orochimaru must have gotten to him"

Minatachi: "Well, What are we gonna do now, Kill the brats, or leave them alone."

Ryuu: " Minatachi, I think we should see what they're doing here in the first place"

Nodding, Minatachi turned to face the two genin.

Minatachi: "So where are you two from anyway?"

Naruto: "I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Believe it, We're here to get back Sasuke Uchiha"

Sakura: "It's the best village in the world, CHA"

Naruto: "There's cool shops, and strong ninja, and Rame-"

Minatachi: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Naruto: "Cool shops...Ramen"

Minatachi pounced onto Naruto, activating his Dojutsu. His black pupil shrunk in an instant leaving his whole eye white other than a small black dot in the middle that started morphing, and formed 3 tomoe still leaving a mini pupil in the middle. The Kanpekina-Me had been activated. Also known as the Byaku-Sharingan (Since he hasn't named it yet). (Sometimes it activates when he has a strong desire)

stared blankly into Naruto's blue eyes. "Tell me about the ramen, or you will be tortured for intel.

Naruto: "Pp..pp Oo...R..k R..a.m Ee..n, F-f-rom Ich..Ich,,ira-ku"

Minatchi: "Ryuu, we're leaving, right now" As he said that, his tommoe swirled into strips and covered the white iris in the Byaku-Sharingan. That was the first time he had deactivated it without killing someone.

Naruto and Sakura, mouth gaping, almost pale at the sight of a new mixed dojutsu

Ryuu: " Okay, we can check it out, I've been dying to see something other than a bunch of corridors and snake statues, if it's not cool there , I'm killing YOU" Said Ryuu while pointing to Naruto "That's Right..Jinchūriki Brat"

Naruto: "Wh-haat, How do YOU know about about that"

Ryuu: "Because I'm a humanoid reincarnation of that very thing inside of you"

Sakura, Naruto, and Kabuto all gasped in perfect sync, except half-way through Kabuto started coughing blood relentlessly.

Naruto: "It all makes sense now, the Ki, the look, the raw power."

Sakura: " Ryuu's even cooler than Sasuke, and Minatachi is sexy "

Thought Sakura while squealing romanticly

Ryuu then remembered a time of his life when he was just a kit, flashing back to when Kabuto injected his test tube with poison to end the Uzumaki Clone project out of jealousy. Anger surged inside him and he said...

Ryuu: "OK then, Kabuto, I've always wanted to do this" He said while forming some hand signs. "Reverse Snake Summoning Jutsu" He yelled and pointed to Kabuto. The last thing that came from Kabuto's mouth was a scream. And far off somewhere. He would have to fight for his life, against Orochimaru's brethren.

Ryuu: "Well, Next time Orochimaru uses his summoning, He'll summon Kabuto instead. Except Kabuto will be soaked will the blood of Orochimaru's family, Sealing his fate" He said with a grin.

Minatachi: "Ooooh, that'll be an excruciating death"

Then something snapped, as if destiny itself took a different turn from its original path. That was the beginning of the story about 2 brothers...The beginning of the end.


	3. Chapter 2---On the Journey

E Disclaimer: This will be based off of the Respective Naruto Franchise, Any Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental, We also have a few references to other FanFics and/or other medias...

We do not own Naruto, Only Hinata does….

Only our OC's, custom weapons, and custom storylines are ours.

This book also has a lot of High School humor, so please pardon that…..

Episode/Chapter 2

"On The Journey"

As Ryuu and Minatachi packed their bags for the journey ahead.

Minatachi was trying to fit all his gear replacements, weapons and lemons into one bag, but he ended up making a pocket world just for that.

Ryuu was grooming himself, packing, and doing voice impressions just In Case he needs to scare some bandits.

He then proceeded to talk to Naruto about the Kyuubi inside of him

Naruto: "So are you like...The Kyuubi, or do you have a human mind.

Ryuu: I'm the kyuubi with a special kind of soul, Orochimaru doesn't mess around with soul stuff much, He's had some bad times dealing with souls (Arms lost, Soul Ripped out once, Backfired Experiments Ex.) other than the Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection). So Minatachi was my best bet, When I was originally made, I was a soulless destroyer."

Naruto: "Do you think you can talk to the kyuubi inside of me"

Ryuu: "Yeah, Sure" As he said that he tapped Naruto on the head,entering Naruto's Mindscape

Ryuu: "Hey Kyuubi, I know that you can sense me" he said easily whilst looking around

Kyuubi "Hey there… I heard you're a clone of me"

Ryuu: "I'm not a clone of you, because if that was so, I'd also be as grumpy as a teenage girl on a ...Nevermind.. You know why I'm here."

Kyuubi: "I Do..?"

Ryuu: "Yeah, Cooperate with Naruto, even though he's a brat, he has potential, and because you could have your share of action and not be stuck in a cage like a sad dog..or...

Kyuubi: "OR ELSE WHAT, BRAT

Ryuu: "Or Else I'll suck out your chakra, and trap it. And leave Naruto with ALL of it." He said with the wind around him turning hot and an aura around him with 9 tails swaying wildly

(Insert Kyuubi Scared poker face)

Kyuubi: "OK then, You Can Try and See"

Ryuu was ready for battle, he got into his fox fist stance and orange chakra hardened his hand fur, and orange-red chakra covered his whole arm.

Ryuu: "Ok Naruto, Open the seal"

Naruto lifted his shirt, revealing an eight trigram seal, and on his left hand a seal key, he put his hand on the seal and turned (Naruto already has the seal key), as the cage opened, The Kyuubi burst out and charged a full-powered tailed beast bomb.

Ryuu: "Of course" Ryuu sprinted to the Beast Bomb, hardened one of his tails using wood chakra, and swung at it, causing the kyuubi to swallow the whole thing, one puff and

"BOOOOOM"

Ryuu had just defeated a tailed beast bomb in one swing.

Then the Kyuubi sent out an even bigger one, only to have Ryuu catch it with his tails, sending him back, fast. He said "Chakra Chains" and golden chains burst forth from his back, counteracting the tailed beast bomb. As he held it, he compressed the already unstably beast ball to the size of a tennis ball.

Kyuubi: "NANI….That beast bomb could level a mountain range, and he's playing ball with it!"

Ryuu wraps his tails around the doomsday ball and warped into a pocket dimension ** "Author Style: Lazy Imagination Genjutsu"**

Kyuubi: " **WHAT, how could you have done that, not even I the great 9 tails could contain power like that!**?"

Ryuu: " **THAT'S HOW YOU AND I ARE DIFFERENT!** "

Ryuu: " **3 TAIL, ACTIVATE**!" , As he said that a bubbly aura of red and gold covered Ryuu, His baring teeth got longer, and his eyes glowed a demonic shade of red. His Fur was no longer furry, It had turned into ridged spines and his tales became sharp and vicious. His metal mess under-t-shirt glowed molten red under the heat of his now slightly steaming hardened Fur that put an aura of heat around his body, making the air around him ripple, His clothing turned golden with different marking as he reached his 3 tails chakra mode, And some of his now senbon hairs turned golden.

The Kyuubi was in complete and utter shock. "Only a 9 tails along with a perfect host can access that mode with the perfect sync of both souls!"

Ryuu just smirked. "That is why I have neither a Human, nor Demons Soul. I have a Shinseiki no tamashī In other words, A Newborn Soul."

Kyuubi's eyes widened to comical proportions: "Wait, But that takes a deal with Shinigami Himself!"

Ryuu's smirk got ever bigger: "I know a guy" He said smirking. Actually, Minatachi was the one to make that deal with the Shinigami. But, thanks to his stage 1 experimental summoning contract, he made it happen.

Minatachi: - Don't you mean my awesomeness?. - **Author style: Fourth Wall Breaking Seal)**

Before The Kyuubi could even blink, Ryuu suddenly appeared in front of him. After delivering a few Tsunade Level power blows, the fox was stunned. He hadn't gotten his butt kicked this bad since Hashirama spanked him for almost destroying the village.

Just as Ryuu was about to left hook the nine tailed fox, Minatachi joined the mindscape

Minatachi: "Hey Ryuu have you seen my High School DxD Special Oppia edition... boooo…..."

Just as he said that he realized that this was not the time to be asking for Ecchi Harem book locations.

Ryuu gave Minatachi a glare that would petrify the average Jounin and terrify the current Hokage of the Leaf.

Just as Quickly as Minatachi Entered, He left the Mindscape faster then Might Guy if he had sage mode!

Ryuu: **" Moukton: Tailed Beast Chakra Suppression Gates"**

As he said this, Red gates that you would see at a shrine fell down and pinned the nine tails, and his nine tails, Ryuu then merged Naruto's and The Kyuubi's chakra.

Kyuubi: " **YOU FOOLISH MORTAL, HOW DARE YOU CONTAIN ME** " He screamed crying anime tears

Minatachi: "I told you…" But Ryuu knew that he couldn't fight the Kyuubi without moukton, he just wasn't strong enough…...yet.

Naruto can now activate nine tails form, under certain conditions, which you will learn in chapter 3...Though it's extremely dangerous, due to the nine tails trying to pull Naruto's chakra when he uses it, he can only use it for about 3 minutes until his own chakra is in danger. As Ryuu calmed back down by making some clones, and killing them (It was a bloodbath) and went back to original form, he left the mindscape. As the duo finished packing they embarked on their journey, Leaving Jiraiya behind for now (Don't worry, He's not dead yet :) ). As they walked out of the ruins of Orochimaru's Lair, Ryuu thought of something.

Ryuu: "Hey wait you guys!"

Naruto: "Yeah what?"

Ryuu: "I have a teleportation jutsu linked to the hidden sound border, which will shorten the trip to...about 5 hours if we go full speed.

Naruto: "WHAAAAT! It took us 2 days before we even got the border. How fast are you guys!"

Ryuu: "Oh well I'm gonna spend 3 of those hours eating and sparing with Minatachi sooo. The trip for me only takes 2 hours. And it took you guys 2 days at full speed?"

Sakura: "Yeah. 2 whole days. You guys must be extremely fast"

Minatachi: "Well, if we were too hurry we could make it in under 30 minutes. Unless you wanna grab a snack Ryuu."

As Ryuu and Minatachi were calmly talking about what Sakura and Naruto would call "8 Gates Speed", A boy with punky type clothing walked out of the ruins. He had a neck high blue vest with short white pants and standard slippers. He was pale white and had a duck butt hairstyle with 2 chin length bangs.

?: "Narrutoo, I've come to kill you and achieve a stronger sharingan" The boy said smoothly

Naruto: "SASUKEE, you bastard, running from the village, and taking shortcuts to power, GO TO HELL!"

Sasuke: "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ONCE I ACHIEVE MY NEW EYES, I CAN AVENGE MY FAMILY BY KILLING ITACHI!..."

Sasuke: "..AND THEN I'LL…" Then in an instant Minatachi disappeared and showed up behind sasuke

Minatachi:" OMAE WA MOU, SHINDEIRU"

Sasuke: "NANNII"

And just as Minatachi was about to knock the loud bastard out, Naruto jumped in front, Minatachi was locked mid attack, so he quickly turned around and hit the floor, causing the earth to crack under his fist just from the shockwave.

Sasuke: "Why, Naruto, Why would you save me"

Naruto: "Because your my friend, Baka"

Sasuke: "How dare you call me a ….baka, you retard"

Naruto: "Damn you….SAAAAASSSSKUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke: "NNAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto: "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He said while charging up a rasengan

Sasuke:"NAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUTOOO…..."

He said while flashing through hand signs and forming a chidori

Minatachi: "WILL YOU LITTLE KIDS SHUT UP, I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS!"

Both of then stopped, but Sasuke seemed offended.

Sasuke: "How dare you tell an uchiha elite what to do, Experiment"

Minatachi: "Because I'm 500x Superior to you, and your weak, dead, clan. Itachi did a good job eliminating stuck up shit like you!"

Sasuke: "Piece of Orochimaru made Trash, We'll see about that" Sasuke got into his fighting stance, ready to pounce. He also activated his stage 2 sharingan (2 tomoe)

Minatachi: "I'll show you your place, Dickhead"

Minatachi's hair started to turn lighter and lighter until it was purely

white and his eyes turned completely white other than 3 slowly spinning tomoe in the center and a little black pupil. Sasuke Gasped, This was a different version the Sharingan that Sasuke knew.

Sasuke: "WHAT, That's my clans dojutsu, but….it's different."

Ryuu: "Hey Minatachi, you don't have to go that far.."

Minatachi: "Well, it's been a while since I've had some fun.." He said seriously

Sasuke: "TELL ME HOW YOU HAVE MY CLANS SHARINGAN!"

Minatachi: "This is not your clans Dojutsu, It's my Byaku-Sharingan and it's superior to everything about you."

Sasuke: "LIKE HELL IT IS!"

As Sasuke yelled this he blurred though some hand signs

Sasuke: **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu"** Just as he finished saying this, he lifted his hand too his mouth in the tiger formation and he Shot out a huge fireball by exhaling Chakra mixed air, and with the tiger seal, he did a mini nature transformation ( Just like how fire really works Fuel (Chakra)+Air (Sasuke's Breath)+ Heat (Chakra nature transformation))

Minatachi lifted his left hand and…..BOOOM. Naruto And Sakura Gasped, and Sasuke grinned.

Sasuke: "That's what happens when you taunt an uchiha elite, meatbag"

?: "HEHEHAHAHAHAH" Said a voice coming from the fireball, it had stopped mid air.

?: " **SSSAAAAssssUUU-SAAAN** " The voice said hauntingly.

?: " **THIS IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN AN ANT AND A GOD** "

Then there was a strong vacuum that sucked in the smoke, and the fireball all at once, then a figure emerged, and everyone's mouth but Ryuus dropped to the floor. It was Minatachi alright, but different. His eyes glowed white, his hair was shoulder length but white with red streaks, and his left palm had 2 black diamond imprints with the top one overlapping the bottom one. He looking completely crazy though, He had a wicked smile showing pointed teeth, that Naruto said looked sharper than Zabuzas, and was murmuring random gibberish. Minatachi sucked up the remaining bit of the fireball jutsu and, by the look of things, was ready to kick butt.

Minatahci: " **ThE BonEs CRaCk liKe T...Twiiiigs, OFF GO THE HEADS LIKE FLOWERS, PICK PICK PICK, I'll PROTECT My DrEAm...mY HeaD TurNs to dUSt, CollapSes, TUrn..My. B….rains to MUSH, ArE..in..in my HeAd** , " Said Minatachi like a madman (Like Half kakuja kaneki)

He instantly vanished and reappeared in front of Sasuke. Before he could even blink, The fireball chakra that Minatachi absorbed into the top diamond came out of the bottom one, but Minatachi Compressed it into a ball of fiery spiraling doom.

Minatachi: " **Have you ever felt half of the bones in your body break?** "

Minatachi then, with one hand, completely shattered half of the bones in Sasuke's body with taijutsu the speed of light. Then when Sasuke was on the floor, coughing out so much blood, he kneeled in it like a puddle, Minatachi picked up his struggling body and broken body, and yelled

Minatachi: " **Sh...SH..AdE STYLE: MirR..rORING DOOOOooOOM**!"

And as he said it, He pummeled Sasuke in the gut with the compressed fireball and sent him flying through trees and cement of the ruins like a bullet for about 8 seconds of agonizing, throat wrenching screams. And just when they thought it was over, Minatachi cracked his finger Tokyo Ghoul style, and a giant dome of fire exploded in the distance obliterating a nearby stable ecosystem

Ryuu: "Well, I didn't think you'd go THAT easy on him"

Naruto: "EASY….THAT COULD Kill a high ranking Jounin, PLUS YOU KILLED HIM, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

Minatachi:"Yeah, your right, It would have been more flashy with a rasengan" He said, completely ignoring Naruto

Minatachi then froze, and was covered with a mini black dome. He emerged completely normal as if nothing happened.

Naruto: "What happened to you when you were fighting, you were insane!.." He said, still pissed off that they tortured his rival to death

Minatachi: "Wasn't I badass, The foaming mouth and the evil voice"

Ryuu: "Stop tricking them into thinking your a monster"

Minatachi: "Fiiine, Okay, it's what happens when I use my shade style, I go completely Insane because of the strain on my chakra coils it takes when absorbing justus that high in ranking, I shouldn't have done it, but I did it to be BADASS, and to scare Sasuke"

Naruto: "It was badass, but man…"

Minatachi: "Wait, I'll be right back"

Minatachi vanished and reappeared with Sasuke slung over his back.

Sasuke seemed unburned and normal by the look of things

Sakura: "Wait what… Sasuke look fine to me" Just finally snapping out of her trance

Minatachi:"Yeah.., I just put him under a genjutsu that was so strong that you guys must have fallen under it too. I did suck up his Fireball Jutsu though and disintegrate that forest, he's a little beat up cause it punched him across the forest into a tree."

Naruto: "So how did you suck up that fireball anyway?"

Minatachi: "Well thats my Shade Style"

" **Author Style: Narration Explanation Genjutsu** " \- Dark Release (冥遁, Meiton, Viz: Shade Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release Jutsus absorbed from an opponent. Hiruko used techniques of this nature through a mark on his left hand in on of the Naruto Movies. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. It is unknown what elements this nature entails.

Naruto: "OHHHH That's SO COOL" Naruto said with adoring eyes

Minatachi: "Oh it's nothing."

As the conversation died down a little, Ryuu Teleported them to the Hidden Sound Border. Then they embarked on their journey. Ryuu had to carry Naruto on his back, along with Sasuke wrapped "Snugly" (Cocooned in spiky tails, he's probably bleeding) within his tails. Minatachi Carried Sakura Bridal Style the whole time as well, Due to the fact that They were both faster than Naruto and Sakura (Civilian vs Jounin in a foot race). Naruto and Ryuu chatted about activating Kyuubi mode and it's dangers, along with Naruto calling Ryuu his Older Brother, while Minatachi and Sakura Flirted all the way too the Village Hidden in the leaves….


	4. Chapter 3---The Hidden Leaf Village

Disclaimer: This will be based off of the Respective Naruto Franchise, Any Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental, We also have a few references to other FanFics and/or other medias...

We do not own Naruto, Only Hinata does….

Only our OC's, custom weapons, and custom storylines are ours.

This book also has a lot of High School humor, so please pardon that…..

Chapter/ Episode 3

"The Hidden Leaf Village"

As they got to the main gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the two brothers couldn't help but be in awe at the size of the gates. When they got closer to the gate, they spotted some bored looking guards, Minatachi decided to have a little fun...

Guards point of view

Guard 1: "Man, why does nothing interesting ever happen. All we do is sit here and sign in and out visitors to Konoha."

Guard 2: "I agree. For once, I want something to happen that would make this job worthwhile."

Just as the guard said that, a flash of black and orange and red whizzed pash them, leaving a vacuum of wind so strong behind, it left both of the Chunin level guards on the floor. After popping back some arm and leg joints back into place, they sounded the alarm.

(Minatachi and Ryuu's POV)

Minatachi: "Hey Sakura, what's that piercing noise?"

Sakura: "Oh those are the Konoha Alarms."

Ryuu: "Is there a way we notify the Hokage that we are coming in peace?"

Minatachi: "Well Ryuu we could also…..Start a little trouble and see how strong these shinobi are ;).

Just as he said that he vanished and appeared right in front of the hokage mountain.

Minatachi: **"Fire Style: Hiding in Ash Jutsu"** , After reciting those words and flashing though some hand signs, Minatachi blew a huge dust cloud around the sky of the village and clicked his teeth, sending fire chakra to them.

 **BOOOOM**

The entire pile of ash in the air exploded like gunpowder putting the entire village in panic.

About 13 Hidden leaf anbu and 37 jounin shunshined around Minatachi. Who landed on a flat roof

Minatachi: "This'll be fun"

Minatachi activated his Byaku-Sharingan, and vanished.

Screams arose as Minatachi easily knocked them out as all of them engaged in taijutsu, He used body flickers and minor genjutsu to crush them

Unfortunately Minatachi couldn't pull out any justus, He'd destroy the villagers if he did.

3rd Hokage: "STOP RIGHT THERE" said a small old man with an air of a leader with a BO staff.

Minatachi appeared in front of the kage of the leaf, put him in a genjutsu, and sucked out all of his chakra instantly with Shade release, after the hokage passed out from to much chakra loss, Minatachi was done having his fun. Minatachi knew that if the hokage were more aware of the threat, he'd have more trouble

Minatachi: "Ryuu, I didn't even have to activate stage two of the byaku-sharingan, What a buncha weaklings"

Ryuu: "Yeah, I think we should chill out for now."

After they walked around konoha and got a few nasty looks with the 3rd slumped on their backs, they carried him back to the hokage office. As they slumped him of the chair Ryuu sighed.

Ryuu: "Wow I didn't think I'd ever have to use this jutsu on any anyone else but Minatachi."

He Flashed through the hand signs. RAM, BOAR, DRAGON, TIGER, MONKEY. " **Water Style: Lazy Bum Awakening Jutsu** ". As he said that, a ball of cold water formed above the Hokages head and fell in a splash.

"NOOOOOOOO THE VILLAGE IT'S IN DANGER!…" He said frantically

Naruto: "It was just a spar Old Man" he said with smug look on his face.

Minatachi: "Hey, we are the people who could have just killed you, and the whole village, Hi, my name is Minatachi, I have Senju, Hyuga, Uchiha, and ootsutsuki genes. I have a powerful dojutsu called the Byaku-Sharingan

And I have a new bloodline that lets me suck up chakra or justus under A Rank, and then spit it back out even stronger.

Ryuu: "Hi, my name Ryu….."

3rd hokage: "OH KAMI IS THAT THE KYU...KyU….beee.b.b.. eeeee" The 3rd slumped over again and hit his massive forehead on the desk, After another **"** **Lazy Bum Awakening Jutsu"** , Ryuu tried again.

Ryuu: "...Okaaay, I'm gonna try again, Hi, my name is Ryuu, I'm a person sized kyuubi with an alternate soul, I can use minor wood style jutsus, and I beat the 9 tailed fox inside of Naruto as well. I can use all of the minor justus of every element, along with my strongest attack, the mini tailed beast bomb that could probably destroy a small village, but I can only use it 2 times per battle."

 **THUMP**

It seemed that the 3rd hokage fainted right on his desk.

After a third try with the Lazy Bum Awakening Jutsu and a couple cups of sake, the hokage seemed a lot more relaxed

Hokage:"Well you two, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I am the 3rd hokage, I have mastered all the nature transformations on a minor level, and have a monkey summoning contract, I Heard you'd like to stay here, well, after some paperwork and power scaling, you'll be official, but for right now…..Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village.

After saying that, he moved away from his desk revealing a huge window that showed the whole village.

It was stunning.

The beautiful sunset was enough to bring even the strongest warrior to a stand still, the village was bordered by a long wall, and a forest on the outside, the village seemed full of so much warmth and kindness, and off to the distance, they saw it….Ichiraku Ramen.

Minatachi: "Hey Kuzen,..."

Hiruzen" It's HIRUZEN" He said with an anime sweat drop

Minatachi"...Hiruzen, I wanna go check out a place that Naruto mentioned back at Orochimaru's lair…Ichiraku Ramen"

Hiruzen: "Just don't do anything crazy okay"

Naruto, Minatachi, and Ryuu all said "Hai" at once.

Hiruzen: "Oh no you dont Naruto, you have to fill out this packet regarding your mission"

Naruto: "OH come on jiji, give me a break, I just wanna go eat some ramen with Ryuu and Minatachi, pleeeeeease"

Hiruzen: "Fine, but Naruto, leave a shadow clone here to do it"

Naruto: "Can do"

Naruto held his index and middle fingers of both hands in a t-shape, and a clone popped into existence.

Naruto Clone: "Hey there boss, I'll do the paperwork for ya"

Ryuu: "Wow, that's an impressive jutsu, mind teaching me"

Naruto: "It takes a butt-load of chakra, but okay"

Naruto then explained that these clones have physical form instead of the usual illusions.

Ryuu put his fingers into a t shape as well, and the whole room filled with Shadow clones...after they dispelled them, everything was covered in hair (LOL).

Before Hiruzen could kill all of them for turning all the upholstery from leather to fur, they used substitution jutsu and escaped onto the road of the village hidden in the leafs. After leaving Sasuke in a storage seal on Hiruzen's desk.

In order not to freak out the civilians, and after a few horrifying glares, they decided to run across the rooftops, once they got the the ramen stand, they ducked under the curtains that spelled ichiraku ramen.

Naruto: "Hey there old man….please don't freak out about these two.."

Old man: "Oh hi there Naruto, do you want the usual…..." He turned around and froze.

Naruto: "Stay calm, breath Old man"

Old man: "Naruto, please explain" he said, shaking

Naruto then explained everything, They introduced themselves, and they chatted about their powers and abilities

Old man: "Okay well then, I'm Teuchi the best ramen shinobi alive"

Minatachi: "What's a ramen shinobi"

Teuchi: "I have a Kekkei Genkai that lets me maximize the flavor of all foods, I chose ramen, because it's already the best food on earth, and doubled its flavor with my Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto: "Ramen is the food of the gods you guys" Naruto said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Teuchi: "So, what kinda ramen do you want?"

Minatachi: "I'll take 17 large Tonkotsu ramen bowls with scallions, Lots of Narutomaki (fishcake) , seaweed, bean sprouts, and 10 slices of chashu per bowl, please"

Ryuu: "I'll have 24 bowls of meat lovers ramen. (think of a meat lovers pizza toppings in large portions on ramen and you get the picture)"

Minatachi and Ryuu are able to eat so much because when Orochimaru created them, he added a seal with a portal to a pocket dimension the size of about a bathtub in their stomachs, that's able to store all the food that they eat, and when they become hungry, they're able to send chakra there and send some of that food back into their stomachs

Naruto: "The usual, miso, chashu, you know the stuff, 19 bowls please"

Teuchi: "Can do!"

He took some premade noodles out of the fridge and plunged it in boiling water, he took a pan and heated up the chashu, chopped up the bean sprouts, mushrooms, menma, and seaweed. He then heated up the different soups, and then he assembled the bowl, first the noodles, then the soup, and then the toppings. After that that he hovered his hand over the bowls of ramen, and channeled his chakra into his hands, which were covered with chakra pores, such as the hyugas whole bodies, and he released what seemed to be chakra similar to that of a genjutsu

Minatach: "Why are you putting a genjutsu into my ramen.." He said, pouting

Teuchi: "It's not a genjutsu, My kekkei Genkai lets me made chakra that enhances a certain sense. I'm adding my taste enhancing chakra right now, so it'll taste better than any other meal on the planet, I don't have much chakra though, so there's a limit of how much higher the flavors can be elevated , I have strong chakra coils though, so I can hold alot.

Ryuu: "Mind if I give you a boost?"

Teuchi: "What do you mean?"

Ryuu: "Hold out your hand"

And he did, then Ryuu put his hand on Teuchi and released some of of his chakra into Teuchis system.

There was a blinding flash, then it went dark, except for Teuchi eyes….They were glowing

Teuchi: "THIS IS MORE CHAKRA THEN I'VE HAD IN MY WHOLE LIFE" He said in an echoing godlike voice.

Ryuu: "Dude, that's only 3% of my chakra."

Teuchi: "Nani!?"

Then Teuchi exploded…... JK

Teuchi then hovered his hand over the bowls of ramen and sent out "flavor chakra", the chakra coming out of his hands were like stars falling into the ramen bowl and dissolving, there was so much flavor chakra in there, It could kill a civilian from a brain overload.

Teuchi placed the bowls of swirling heaven in front of Ryuu, Naruto, and Minatachi. Teuchi made himself a tiny bowl of soup from the batch and tried it first, but he passed out from a nosebleed, and was on the ground twitching from the joy and excitement. The first one to try it was Naruto, who had to show us the proper Ramen eating procedure.

Naruto: "So, you Ramen virgins, first you have to thank the ramen…"

Ryuu: "Don't you usually thank Kami (God) before eating"

Naruto: "Ramen is the only god I need" He said like a preacher

Naruto: "...To continue, after thanking the ramen, you split your chopsticks and try the broth" He picked up the spoon holding the golden swirling flavor to his lips, and drank. He screamed, then cried and laughed with anime tears all at once from happiness and pure ecstasy

Naruto: "OH SWEET HEAVENLY GODS OF RAMEN!" Suddenly Naruto turned golden and became covered with a Golden sphere, he was at stage one of unlocking the 9 tails chakra mode

 ** "Author Style: Flashback Back Genjutsu":** (Naruto and Ryuu on their way back to the leaf)

On their way back to the leaf, Ryuu and Naruto were discussing how to unlock his 9 tails chakra form

Ryuu: "Naruto, to unlock this power you must discover what it means to be alive"

Naruto: "What do you mean by that, and why is it like that Nee-san"

Ryuu: "When I linked the 9 tails to you chakra network I applied a special seal, until you know what it means to be alive, in your own way, can you have such a pristine and untamable power"

Naruto: "Okay, so I have to discover what my will to live is, and protect it"

Ryuu: "Hai"

"Author Style: Back to the present story Jutsu"

Ryuu: (Insert Poker face here)

Ryuu: "His will to live is tasty ramen…..Wow..?!" He said to himself.

Minatachi was completely confused, and Naruto was floating in an orb, panting from the flavor adventure he just underwent.

Naruto: "Uuuh, what's happening. He said in a confused whisper

Ryuu: "Naruto...your will to live is….."

Naruto: "What is it, what did the ultimate power of the kyuubi choose to protect and cherish forever.."

Ryuu: "It chose...Ramen"

Naruto and Minatachi went anime straight face, and busted out laughing.

If fact, Naruto was laughing so hard that he stopped his transformation and fell on the floor.

Naruto: "Damn, that's hilarious, but true!" He said while still franticly giggling on the floor.

Ryuu: "NARUTO, MINATACHI, Take this seriously, this is the power of the strongest bijuu we're talking about.

Minatachi: "But it's such BULL, He unlocked, Kage level power, capable of killing thousands, leveling mountains, and almost unlimited chakra,..From..From...RAMEN!" He said gasping for air on the ramen bar

Ryuu: "I SAID TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" He said in a demonic voice, sending so much KI out, that the ramen bowls, and pebbles around him started floating.

Minatachi and Naruto: "YES SIR" They said in fear of their lives, stiffened in alert. After having the initial shock of the ramen, their senses gained fortitude against the violent flavor, and after the best food they'd ever had in their Lives, Naruto suggested they stay at his place to crash since they had nowhere else to crash..


	5. Chapter 5---Power Scaling p1

Chapter 4 "Power Scaling and Council Bashing P.1"

Minatachi was the first to wake with a headache, he opened his eyes to gaze into drool soaked pillow, which he easily fixed with a fire jutsu, and soon after, went to the bathroom. Then he finally remembered the previous night

 **"** **Author Style: Flashback Genjutsu"**

 _After eating the god-send ramen at Ichiraku, they shunshined to Naruto's apartment…_

 _Naruto: "Um...fellas….Sorry for the mess...I can't even remember the last time I've cleaned up"_

 _Ryuu:"It's fine, Orochimaru is quite messy when it comes to his subjects orga….Nevermind, anywho, we're ready for the worst"_

 _Minatachi: "I don't mind either"_

 _Naruto put in his key, turned and opened the door._

 _Minatachi was the first the speak_

 _Minatachi: "Well Naruto, it doesn't look to baaaaaa…" He stopped as he turned around the corner_

 _It looked like a bomb had hit an indoor ramen shop with a clothing store._

 _There were bowls of half finished ramen sitting on the floor, which was completely covered with dirty clothes, and when he turned to look at the kitchen, there was an expired jug of milk, and a bowl of soggy cereal on a shabby crooked table._

 _Minatachi: "This is just...Depressing"_

 _Ryuu: "I understand why you apologized, Naruto, I would be ashamed too"_

 _Naruto slumped over in a sad position_

 _Naruto: "I'm sorry you guys, I just can't afford to clean and wash everything all the time, ya know." He said, Teary eyed_

 _Minatachi: "Not if I can help it "_

 _Minatachi put his fingers into a t position,_

 _Minatachi:_ **"** ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu"_**

 _A single clone that appeared to be dead showed up in a cloud of smoke, it was almost as sad as Naruto's room. It probably didn't work because he didn't fully understand the jutsu_

 _Ryuu: "Let me do this" He put his fingers into a cross position.._

 _Ryuu:_ **"** ** _Fox Style: Multi Fur Clone Jutsu"_**

 _To everyone's surprise, some of the hairs on Ryuu's hardened and shot out at least 13 of them, forming into a couple clones_

 _All Ryuu Clones: "What do you need boss?"_

 _Ryuu: "Transform into some cleaning supplies"_

 _All Ryuu Clone: "Okay then boss"_

 _Each clone then effortlessly transformed into brooms, Windex cleaning spray, trash bags, mops, and Bleach_

 _Ryuu: "My Furry clones can transform into anything non alive, and either equal to my actual size or smaller, and stay in that form forever, It works like a jutsu form of alchemy"_

 _Ryuu: "Alright Let's get cleaning"_

 _They then got Naruto's room completely cleaned, and killed all the rats and cockroaches with small Fire Jutsus._

 _Minatachi: "(Sigh)….Now you can actually live here"_

 _After disposing of all the trash bags, they rolled out mattresses that they packed and headed to bed._

 **"** **Author Style: Back to the present story Jutsu"**

Minatachi then went to awaken the hibernating Ryuu..

Minatachi: "Get up you fat fur ball" He said while winding up a punch to Ryuu's face. He then released the punch and out of nowhere, one of Ryuus tails come out of nowhere and blocked the punch

Ryuu: "You thought I wouldn't notice you" He said, his voice said sternly, He hopped up with a flip, fur on his head astray, and sent a tail to pummel Minatachi, which was effortlessly dodged by the now fully awoken Minatachi.

They were both fist bumping each other so hard that it created mini shockwaves each time.

Naruto: "Saa..kura...chan I..I...didn...t..kn..ow..Y...y.. .lt th..at wa..y." He mumbled lewd fashion, appearing to be sleeping through the commotion

Minatachi: "Ryuu, we can spar later" He said whispering

Ryuu: "Yeah, lets wake up Naruto" He said with a smirk, obviously about to do something deviant. The two then moved over the Naruto's messy bed and yanked him out of it by his leg, making him hit his head in the process on the desk.

Naruto: "(YELP) Sakuraaa...Why-eee" He said while rubbing his eyes.

Naruto: "Oh it's you guys.."

Ryuu: "'Mornin'...pervert"

Naruto: "You went into my mindscape while dreaming!"

Ryuu: "Yes, I did" He lied

Naruto: "I'm sorry you had to see that"

Ryuu: "Just Kidding!"

Minatachi: "HA, GOT EM"

Ryuu and Minatachi: "HAHAHA"

Naruto then started pouting and got out of bed

Naruto: "Okay you all, we gotta get dressed and head out to get you two power scaled"

Ryuu and Minatachi: "HAI"

Then then put their hands into a symbol unknown to Naruto, and their sleep attire disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and simultaneously was replaced by their gear.

Naruto: "WHAT...How'd you do that"

Minatachi: "Well you see, since we ran out of space in out packs, we put our clothes in a storage seal on our bodies, so we can swap out clothing whenever we want... We also use mini water jutsus in between each change to clean ourselves up.

Naruto: "That's sooo cool"

Minatachi: "I know isn't it"

As Naruto got dressed in his signature jumpsuit (in all its hideous glory), Ryuu and Minatachi went out to get some groceries in henge, and fixed up some simple, but healthy breakfast for Naruto (Since they still had ramen stored up). It comprised of Orange Juice, Bacon, Eggs, and Toast. After Finishing up, Naruto, Ryuu, and Minatachi were on their way to the hokages office building.

 **"** **Author Style: Instant Destination Time Space Technique"**

They reached Hokage Tower in a couple of chakra empowered jumps.

Then they proceed to sign in and reach the door.

Naruto: "Wait Wait Wait, Watch this"

Naruto then Henged into a Sexy Female version of himself.

Minatachi: "OH I CAN DO THAT SO MUCH BETTER"

Naruto: "Yeah well, we need the Old Man to still be alive after this" He said with a cheeky grin on his face

Naruto then jumped into the room and to his surprise, Hiruzen wasn't there..

?: "OMAE WA MOU…"

Minatachi: "Oh no you don't, that's my overused line"

Minatachi then jumped into the air to grab the robes of...Hiruzen

And slammed him into the floor

Minatachi then held the Hokage from his back, and used chakra to force Hiruzen's eye muscles open

Minatachi: "This is the END, NARUTO GOOO"

Hiruzen: "NOOOOO"

Naruto then turned around and both the Hokage and Minatachi had life ending nosebleeds , both ending up in bloody puddles.

After they got together their bearings the Hokage pulled out some paperwork.

Hiruzen: "These are the registration papers. Fill out your Clan, Skills, Affinities, and all other abilities you might call your own. Afterwards, I'll take you both to the training grounds and test you all in your respective strengths"

After completing the papers they handed them in…..

 **ATTENTION READER.**

 **YOU MAY NOT SEE THE PICTURES WE INTEND YOU TO SEE WHEN READING THIS. CONTACT ME IF YOU'D LIKE THE OC PAGE SEND TO YOU WITH PICTURES (It looks alot better) :)**

Name: Ryuukao (Ryuu) Senju-maki

Age: 13

Likes: training, friends, creating jutsus, foxes, practicing throwing kunai with his tails, ramen (not as much as Naruto)

Dislikes: perverts, Danzo, ROOT, Civilian Council,

Goal: To Change peoples mind about the Biju, being a hero.

Rank: S rank "Do not engage"

Taijutsu: Fox claw style

Ninjutsu: Main: Lightning, Earth and Fox Chakra Style Sub: Wind, Yang

Genjutsu: Wrath of the Fox

Bloodline: Chakra chains,Senju, Uzumaki Level Chakra

Intelligence (IQ): One-Hundred Fifty-eight

Strength: 3/4 4 tailed beast level (Base level)

Speed: 3 Gates Speed

Chakra amount: Matatabi (two Tails) level

Fuuinjutsu: Seal Master Level eight

Prefered Weapon: Scythe

Summoning Contract: Fox contract, because he is the Kyuubi

Profile: Clan Symbol -

Name: Minatachi Tomoegaya

Age: 13

Likes: Girls, Chashu Ramen, Battling, Power, Lemons, and making weapons, and council bashing, Being cocky

Rank: S rank

Dislikes: Sushi, Sweets, and pure people

Goal: To be the greatest harem king of all time

Taijutsu: Dragon Fist, (Amaterasu Fist)

Ninjutsu: Main: Fire, Wind, Dark Release. Secondary: Yin Release, Lightning Release. Can manipulate all elements with chakra infusion

Genjutsu: Sharingan Genjutsu, and Kotoamatsukami (Once every month)

Bloodline: Sharingan (And the rest), Byakugan, Tenseigan, Dark Release, Dead Bone Pulse

Intelligence (IQ): 178 (Uchiha Blood, Sending Refined chakra to the brain), Even though he's a goofball

Strength: Naruto Kyuubi cloak- level

Speed: "Fast as rock lee without weights at 7th gate"

Chakra Levels: four fifths Shikaku level

Fuuinjutsu: Level 4 sealing apprentice

Weapon of Choice: Katana Daggers (I have fifty-two of them. I spin all of them in the air with a wind jutsu while fighting, so that they hover, and using the fast seeing speed of the sharingan, I simply grab one while it's hovering and slash with it, and spin it back into the air with a wind jutsu Look at how Juuzou from tokyo ghoul uses Scorpion quinque) ,Kusarigama of the Death Reaper, And the Tekko-Kagi of the Elements.

Summoning Contract: Six Paths Summoning, Shinigami Mode

Pictures:

Byaku-Sharingan Abilities: Seeing chakra points, Sharingan Genjutsu, Can't fall under genjutsu, 360 degree vision, Straight Tomoe, Copy Jutsu, 64 Palms, Photographic memory. Power boost. Killer Intention increase (Like Jugo), Dark Release (two overlapping Diamonds form on palm).

Mangekyou Shinakogan Abilities:

(Not unlocked) All things from Byaku-sharingan, Long range 360 degree Vision (take that Hyuugas!, Susanoo, Amaterasu ( with flame control) , Tsukuyomi, Straight Tomoe, Seeing chakra points, 4096 Palms, Fiction and Reality Release, (Both Eyes together). Hair turns Crimson Red, Pupil turns black, with Red strain lines showing up (Shown above), Hair gets shoulder length

(Not Unlocked)

Teinse-Shinogan: Eternal Amaterasu, Short range teleportation, Ultimate Yin release, Power of Destruction (By saying HAKAI I can make something cease to exist, Shuts down my chakra network for 3 days tho), Able to Copy Kekkei Genkai Techniques, Tenseigan mode (Tensei-Susanoo), 6 paths of pain, Hair turns white. And skin is covered with blue veins (And he glows). The ripple pattern spreads over the whole eyeball. Flying ability, True Fiction Release and True Reality Release

(Not Unlocked) Eternal Teinseko Shinnegan : Lets you use the max power of fiction and reality release, (allowing him to change reality and make anything physical out of thin air,) It also allows Minatachi to take the chakra coils out of humans, and make his chakra pool stronger along with the Abilities and Powers of the Previous Eye's. Must fuse with Ryuu to use this eye, or take 7 Tails worth of Ryuu's chakra ;). It can only be active for 100 seconds before turning off and having a 3 day cooldown of not being able to use any of my dojutsu, and 1 day of incurable blindness. Dead Bone Pulse power included, and also he is able to use the powers of all previous eyes

Hiruzen: "Wow, astounding, a kyuubi human. And an owner of a legendary mix of two powerful dojutsu…"

Minatachi: "Alright, to the training grounds we go"

Naruto: "Can I watch"

Hiruzen: "Naruto, Kakashi wanted you to train shuriken in the academy"

Naruto: "Damn, can't seem to be able to escape the academy even when I'm a genin"

 **"** **Author Style: Instant Destination Time Space Technique"**

Once they reached the training grounds they prepared for battle

Minatachi was first

Hiruzen: "Ready?"

Minatachi: "HAI!"

Hiruzen pulled a Bo Staff out of a storage seal, ready for battle.

Hiruzen: "I won't be going easy on you!"

He advanced at a running pace, and engaged in combat with Minatachi.

Minatachi activated his Byaku-Sharingan, and ran at him.

Hiruzen was the first to collide, the Bo Staff infused with chakra, began to extend and pummeled into Minatachi, knocking the air out of him and sending him back, hitting and rolling in the crumbling dirt in an endless tumble.

After what seemed like ten minutes of an endless ninja bowling ball, Minatachi backflipped and pulled up his sleeves, showing two storage seals tattooed onto his wrists, he channeled chakra into the seals, and about thirty, twelve inch mini katanas popped out all at once.

Minatachi: "This is my second favorite fighting style, prepare yourself"

He sent spinning wind chakra into the palms of his hands and spun it at super speed, causing all the blades to spin at hyperspeed. After the blades spun fast enough, he threw them into the air and they hovered there, still spinning like a beyblade (we do not own beyblade or any tv show of it).

Minatachi practically flew over to Hiruzen after cracking the ground in a lunge.

He threw a punch at the Kage but just as the Old Kage was about block, he completely changed his stance, and kicked the kage in the side, causing him to cough blood, then Minatachi used the amazing speed tracking of the byaku-sharingan to find one of the blades, which were lazily spinning next to him, he grabbed out of the air (Still at supersonic speed) and sent wind chakra to it, making an extended wind blade, he slashed with it once, and then threw it back into the air with wind chakra, making it hover again, and used a new one, over and over again.

Hiruzen: "This is the power of a true ninja" he said, straining against the constant endless flurry of slashing and cutting from the power of Minatachi

After cutting the kage a couple hundred times, Minatachi then unsummoned the blades and then started talking

Minatachi: "You've had a taste at my 2nd favorite fighting style, I made sure not to cut too deep, but this is my number one"

Chakra Started swirling around him and Ryuu gasped

Ryuu: "Damn, Minatachi is using...That technique.."

Minatachi lifted his left hand, and overlapping diamonds were on his palm.

Minatachi: "Hiruzen….Your gonna want to go all out"

Hiruzen: "Fine, Bring it on"

Minatachi: **"** **FIGHTING STYLE: ELEMENTAL BENDING"**

Minatachi put his hand on the ground and a vortex coming from the diamonds sucked up the dirt from the ground.

When he lifted it again, the dirt was gone.

Hiruzen: "Hmm."

Minatachi lifted his hand, and said " **EARTH BENDING: SNIPE** "

 **BOOOOM**

A compressed earth ball shot at Hiruzen so fast that he had to summon his Bo Staff and try to stop it, It snapped the staff harder than Steel easily, but only slid past Hiruzen's face,.

Minatachi: " **EARTH BENDING: VOLLEY "...** **BANG**.. " **BANG**.. " **BANG** ". His assault of earth bullets where relentless, and when he finally ran out of ammunition. He dropped his hand and charged Hiruzen after throwing a boulder at him,

While he was charging Hiruzen, he sucked up a flame from one of the campfires in the training grounds, and once it was depleted, he instead of shooting it, covered his hand with it

Minatachi: " **FIRE BENDING: FLAME FIST STYLE"**

He started punching so fast that the fire came after the fist. Even in the slim chance when Hiruzen doged the fists, the fire singed him afterwards.

Minatchi: " **Flame Dispense: Dragon SHOT"** After saying this, he held up both hands and torrent of fire shot from the bottom diamond.

Hiruzen had to retreat to summon his companion, his Ape Summon, so he hopped back

Minatachi: "Oh no you don't"

Minatachi then sucked up water from the river and it formed a chain around his arms.

Minatachi: " **WATER BENDING: HYDRO-CHAIN"**

As Hiruzen jumped away, Minatachi sent out the chain and it snagged Hiruzen out of the air, sending him back to the ground, HARD.

Minatachi: " **WATER BENDING: Wave of Suffering** "

Minatachi sent water into the ground to collect metal particles.

Then it came back out under as sharp spines and shot Hiruzen up into the air. Then it followed him up and formed a water prison jutsu, and the iron particles in the water where like miniature bullets, moving and cutting hiruzen's skin

Minatachi let the water drop, looking quite exhausted

Hiruzen used the opportunity and charged him, just as he enacted his final lunge at him, Minatachi stopped panting, and smirked.

Minatachi: " **Element Change: "Generate Electricity: Storm Armor"**

Ryuu: "Damn Minatachi and his long jutsu names" he said with a smirk

Just before Hiruzen's fist connected with Minatachis face, a field of electricity formed around his whole body, Zapping the world out of Hiruzen, and sending him flying back, he backflipped and recovered quickly though.

Minatachi: "Sorry, dirty play"

Hiruzen: "That definitely was dirty play"

Minatachi dropped the shield

Minatachi: "One more broken ability, the rest is top secret"

Minatachi then started sucking up….the Air?

Minatachi was sucking the wind chakra out of the air, and when he seemed finished, he went into a 8 trigrams stance

Minatachi: " **AIR SHIELD: ROTATING MIRROR"**

He then sent of the air but made the air start spinning so fast around himself, that when Hiruzen attacked it, he glanced right off, but the speed of the wind sliced up every surface of his body that touched it.

Hiruzen: "That's exactly like 8 trigrams 64 palm rotation, right"

Minatachi: "Exactly, but with my Element bending technique I turned it into something very powerful"

Minatachi: " **AIR BENDING: COMPRESSING BLENDER"**

He sent the shield from around his body over to a nearby tree, and covered it. He started closing his open hand and the shield started closing around the tree, just as the tree came into contact with swirling shield, it completely shredded every part of the tree that it was touching, compressing and shredding it into tiny pieces until it was the size of a bowling ball, it hit the ground with a thunk.

Minatachi: "Imagine that. With a human opponent"

Hiruzen: "Holy Kami, what has Naruto brought into our village"

Hiruzen: "Okay, I think we are done." he said whilst healing his wounds.

Hiruzen: "I guess I can't even put you as low as Elite Chunin level, your at least high jounin, The fact is, those techniques, the Element Bending, is strong enough to be considered a kekkei genkai, . I thought I'd have to put you into the academy, but….just wow.."

Hiruzen: "Do you have a Summoning Jutsu Contract"

Minatachi: "Nah, I don't"

Hiruzen: "Okay, I'll have to ask you to use your most powerful jutsu on that forest" He said, pointing at the forest near the training grounds.

Minatachi: "Um, are you sure"

Minatachi weaved hand signs

"Fire style: pitiful flame"

He sputtered and coughed up a small flame that plopped on the floor of the training grounds, but kept going.

Hiruzen: "That's….it?"

Minatachi: "Come on Kujumen, after that spar, you know that isn't my strongest attack."

Hiruzen: "IT'S HIRUZEN, HEEE-RUUUU-ZEEEEN. Get on with the jutsu then"

Minatachi then held up his hand showing overlapping diamond shapes on his palm.

Minatachi then started sucking up the flame into his palm vortex, along with some water from the river in the training grounds, some earth dust, and a vacuum full of air, he also added some of Ryuu's lightning chakra.

Ryuu: "I still don't even know where or when he got it" - ( **Author style: Fourth Wall Breaking Seal)**

He then released all of the different chakra types into his palm, all flowing almost magically, he then joined them together into a single glowing void colored orb floating in the air beside him.

Ryuu: "Minatachi, he said use your strongest jutsu, that isn't your limit"

Minatachi, Yeah well, I'm not allowed to destroy the village soo, this is the amount I can let loose in this small area

Hiruzen: " _Holy Hell….I can only use 4 of the natures, and with shadow clones sustaining each one, but he.….he can join then all together..all five, simply by sucking it up…"_

He then sent the ball of pure power in front of him, and sent chakra into both of his arms, both spinning forward, and used the chakra slingshot to send it far away, knocking a few trees over

Minatachi then said

" **Almighty Scream of God: DRAGON BURST** "

Hiruzen had never seen such power, The Trees, and all other foliage was pulverized instantly, and the nature chakra from them was powering the jutsu, causing an infinity loop of chakra leeching. Just as hiruzen could see again, the ball imploded and sucked the dirt, and close mountains into the imploding wormhole, and then it exploded again, but it wasn't the same. Now, the ball of all the chakra natures seperated and each become a storm of their own, all about the size of School Busses. The water elemental dug into the earth and came back up again like a huge worm, destroying the ground. The lightning element was a hawk, soaring up and down, striking anything that was still alive. The Earth element was a turtle, spinning and causing earthquakes, the fire element was a Serpent spewing fire all over the place, and the wind was a roaring lion, causing hurricane like winds with each swipe of it's giant paws. Once the dust subsided, Minatachi ran to the center of the comotion, and jumped up, causing a mini crater where he did so. And called out with chakra amplifying his voice

Minatachi: " **Now, Dragon Birth** "

All the natures jumped and Minatachi absorbed them all, and a black ethereal Dragon arua appeared around him like he was inside of it

As he hovered in the air, he sent out lightning bolts, fireballs, giant hydro chains, and air blasts

Minatachi: " **SINCE I ABSORBED ALL THAT NATURE CHAKRA, I HAVE UNLIMITED POWER."**

Minatachi: "NOW, **FIST OF THE RAGING DRAGON** "

He faced down, and summoned all of the chakra natures around him forming elemental chakra around the Dragon he then collided with the ground at full speed. Hiruzen was aghast. 3 whole miles of ground radius around him glowed and cracked, and the whole ground beneath him exploded in a beacon form, destroying what little life was still in the forest

Once what seemed like a whole 30 minutes of a jutsu was over, Minatachi jumped out of the 10 miles deep crater he made and walked over the Ryuu.

Minatachi: "Hey Ryuu, could I borrow some chakra for the clean up?"

Ryuu: "Sure bro, I think you went a little overboard"

Ryuu fist bumped Minatachi and sent him chakra.

Minatachi seemed to be glowing a little after the boost of chakra

Minatchi: "Thanks bro"

Minatachi then skipped over to the gaping crater and called out

" **Shade Style: Relocation Transference Jutsu** "

As he said this, he held out his arm toward the training ground river and sucked up the water, and while doing this, spewing mud out of his other hand.

After about five minutes of doing this, the crater was filled, the river was low, and Minatachi used a fireball jutsu to dry up the mud and turn it into dirt. Then Ryuu used some wood style to grow back the trees, grass, and other plant life.

Hiruzen was on the floor, hat askew, all tough demiener gone, slightly sobbing.

Hiruzen: " _Thank the sweet gods of shinobi that Naruto found these two….Being the enemy of them would be….world ending"_

Hiruzen: "Min...Minatachi...you're at least high jounin, maybe more….but, in order for you so be a certified ninja in the five great nations, you must take the chunin exams, also Ryuu, you didn't tell me you use the legendary Wood Style. God help the other contestants." He said, exasperated

Ryuu: "Um, yeah I did, I said it while introducing myself to you."

Hiruzen: "Damn, how could I have forgotten"

Hiruzen: "Tell me.. is your goal"

Minatachi: "TO HAVE THE SEXIEST HAREM IN ALL OF HISTORY!"

He said dramatically, hair flapping hair flapping in the wind

Hiruzen: "I have only one word….Respect" he said smiling with his right hand in the air, thumb up

Ryuu: "Eww….nasty perverts

Ryuu: "Wasn't I supposed to be rated too?"

Hiruzen: "We'll do it tomorrow, at about 8:00 a.m, Alright?"

Minatachi and Ryuu: "HAI!"

Ryuu: "Let's go pick up Naruto at the academy"

Minatachi: "Sure thing bro"

So they headed out, racing towards the academy.

(*** Konoha Academy ***)

**Naruto is currently practicing shuriken throwing**

Ryuu and Minatachi walk into a large room about the size of a school cafeteria. It looks like a large open indoor shooting range, They spot Naruto failing at getting even a single shuriken near the target.

Ryuu: "Hey Uzumaki, come here"

Naruto proceeded to walk towards the furry humanoid

Naruto: "I don't know why, but I just suck at throwing shuriken, no matter how hard I throw to try to get it to hit the mark, I just can't get it close to the target.

Ryuu: "Throw one more time"

Naruto took a shuriken out of his pounch and threw, Ryuu noticed that the boy was throwing really quickly, sure. But his follow through of the throw was sloppy, he simply let go to late, making the shuriken curve, causing him to miss the mark.

Ryuu: "Naruto, watch me"

Ryuu took a shuriken out of his pouch that had smaller blades and held it above his head, he then shot his arm across his body and the shuriken zipped toward the target with a cyclone of wind spinning around it; before it even hit the mark, it cleaved the whole piece of wood holding the target.

Naruto: "Woah….How did you do that!" He said with a spark in his eyes

Ryuu: "Minatachi made these, wanna explain bro."

Minatachi: "Sure, okay Naruto, you know how chakra natures work right"

Naruto: "Yeah, Ryuu explained it to me on the trip back"

Minatachi: "Then you know that you can implement your chakra nature into everyday life, as well as using it in combat."

Naruto: "Yeah! Now spit it out"

Minatachi: "Okay, The way that the shuriken work is that the ring inside of middle of the shuriken has a ball bearing in it, allowing it to spin when the ring in the center isn't actually moving (Like a fidget spinner). Ryuu simply used wind chakra to speed up the outside of the shuriken, causing wind blades to form, and that's what cleaved the wood in half, He also used wind chakra to propel the shuriken at such a high speed, but that's not the point, Ryuu, Mentor him!"

Ryuu: "I noticed that you have a lot of power in your throw, but your power simply doesn't pair well with the way that the academy taught you to throw them, they expect academy students who can barely lift a civilian, but your power causes the normal shuriken gliding technique of the younglings to curve too much.

Naruto: "Um...Okay, but I don't understand anything you've told me.

Ryuu: "Let go of the shuriken earlier"

Naruto took a shuriken from his pouch, held it above his shoulder, and brought it down, letting go far earlier then before.

It shot down the range like a raven, not hitting bullseye like in some bullshit anime, but it actually hit the target board, about 3 points away from the bullseye, but not only that, but it cut into the wood, and got lodged halfway.

Naruto: "Hell yeah, I feel like a real ninja, I can finally throw shuriken and hit the mark

Ryuu: "As I said, you've got lots of power behind your throw, as we just saw, and we've fixed the biggest problem, so know you have to fine tune your throwing to perfectly hit the target.

Naruto: "Oh...thank youuuuu!" He said while hugging Ryuu, crying anime tears of happiness

Ryuu: "Do you want to stay here and try to fine tune?"

Naruto: "Yeah! I'm finally gonna make some progress"

Ryuu and Minatachi headed back to the hokage office, out of boredom, and to see if there were missions to do.

Just before Ryuu opened the door, Minatachi kicked in open, Causing it to fly off the hinges

Ryuu: "Minatachi, have you lost your damn marbles"

Minatachi: "Have you dropped your guard"

Ryuu: "What"

?: "HEEEEEEEE-YA"

A bundle of robed fell from the ceiling with a large "THUMP", The ball of clothing is revealed to be...Hiruzen.

Minatachi: "The fuck are you doing old man?"

Hiruzen: "I'm a Hokage, show some respect"

Minatachi: "With the shit you just pulled, I don't have much respect for you.." He said with a smirk

Hiruzen: "You little shi….I mean..thats not the point. Your fighting today has me riled up." He said while air boxing

Minatachi: "Oh, you wanna fight do you, just wait till you fight Ryuu, he's not as fast and versatile as I am, but he's got one hell of an amount of chakra, and he packs a powerful punch.

Ryuu: "Oh stop Minatachi"

Minatchi: "You know it's true"

After the duo explained that they wanted to go on a mission, Hiruzen explained that….

Hiruzen: "I can't let you go on a mission yet, your not a Hidden Leaf certified ninja yet"

Minatachi: "AWWWwwwww Maaaaaann"

Minatachi: "Commmmmmmmeee oooooonnn Moozen, let us have a mini mission at the very least" He said annoyingly

Ryuu: "Oh shut up and stop being such a cry baby" he said as he punched him upside the head

Minatachis Killer Intent became so strong the Hokage though he was in the Hot Springs….In a Sauna.

Minatachi: "I'VE HAD IT WITH BEING PUNCHED BY YOU FURRY BASTARD!" He yelled with Katsuki Bakugou level aggression

Ryuu: "THEN SHUT UP!" Ryuu yelled back, the scrolls and light furniture around the room started levitating

Hiruzen: "Hoollyy shit….this….raw power…..I mean...BOYS, STOP BICKERING!"

Minatachi: "WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU OLD MAN!"

Ryuu: "MINATACHI, IM APPALLED, RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

Minatachi: "I'M SUPPOSED TO RESPECT THAT SOGGY ASS OF A KAG…"

BOOM

Ryuu had punched Minatachi out of the nearest kage office window with the force to break the sound barrier

Then Minatachi poofed into smoke

?: "DOWN HERE!"

Minatachi was squatting in front of Ryuu, then punched Ryuu with the force to break nearby windows

Minatachi: " **Serious Kame Hame-SEEEEEMAAAAASHHHUUUUU NO JUTSU: MUDA MUDA MUDAAAA** " He said in shockingly good DIO, Goku, One punch and All might impressions (We own none of these shows….Unfortunately) . All the while punching Ryuu to the point of coughing blood, and causing shockwaves each time.

After hearing the Wall breaking Jutsu, Ryuu instantly recovered from the blow with renewed strength and pinned Minatachi down with his tails.

Minatachi starts screaming and yelling just like Katsuki Bakugou, Ryuu hardened one on his tails enough to be as tough as refined steel, and covers Minatachis mouth.

Ryuu (Minatachi muffled yelling in the background): "I am soo sorry Hiruzen, He's being rash, insubordinate, and out of control. Also, I am deeply sorry for the multiple different anime references that he keeps making!" He said while looking in disappointment at Ryuu

Minatachi was currently sending out so much killer intent, lightning started arcing around him

Hiruzen: "What is this...Anime…..you speak of"

Ryuu: "Its…..nothing sir. And I'll make SURE (gazes at the now calming Minatachi) He doesn't break the fourth wall, again.

After Minatachi settled and they hung back up the scrolls, they continued chatting

Hiruzen: "Alright you too, tomorrow I'll power scale Ryuu at about eleven' o'clock, and try to get you all set up on a mission"

Hiruzen: "Minatachi, Sasuke wanted you at the hospital, and after power scaling Ryuu, you all need to go in front of the council and they will have to approve you to be a Konoha Shinobi"

Minatachi: "Alright, I'll go see the little shitbag in the hospital, have a nice day Shirooken"

Hiruzen: "Watch your language, and It's H-I-R-U-Z-E-N you little shi….you little idiot"

As they walked out of the Hokage's office, Minatachi turned on his Byaku -Sharingan out of nowhere

Ryuu: "Minatachi, what are doing"

Minatachi: "I have to look badass while walking through the village"

Ryuu: "Save that until you show the civilian council, if some random guy is walking through the village with the "Exalted" Sharingan, they would grovel at your feet and try to marry you, and we don't want a hold up with every citizen we see" He said mockingly, and then started laughing

Minatachi deactivated his DoJutsu

Minatachi: "Fair enough" he said whilst chuckling fakely

Minatachi: " _Damn, his Humor is so dry…" he said to himself_

Minatachi and Ryuu were both almost at the hospital by jumping on the roofs of the buildings

Ryuu: "I wonder what the little scatwad wants.."

Minatachi: "Knowing him, he probably wants to fight me again."

Ryuu: "I doubt it, you beat the crap out of him"

Minatachi: " Hehehe, your right"

Ryuu: "Alright, we're here"

Minatachi and Ryuu walked into the reception, and the receptionist screamed, and passed out

Ryuu: "Damn, what's the point of me practicing 3 years on sleeping genjutsu, when I can just make then pass out by looking at me!" He said, with faked frustration.

Minatachi: "Yeah well, I'd be pretty terrified if the monster that almost destroyed the village showed up as human form, or your just ugly ."

Ryuu: "Min...a….ta….chi...Watch it!"

Ryuu: "Ugh, welp, it doesn't matter. I wonder if Sasuke is ok."

Minatachi: "Probably has some mental scars, but I think he'll be up and boasting after a little time to himself"

Ryuu: "Apologize"

Minatachi: "Excuse me?"

Ryuu: "You heard me"

Minatachi: "Screw you, Furry"

Ryuu: "Oh...That's it"

Ryuu and Minatachi started leaking aggressive chakra such massive amounts that the medical tools and desks around them started to shake.

?: "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Minatachi and Ryuu both headed into the room where the source of the scream was.

In the bed was a body in a fetal curl, it was pale, sweaty, and the head of the person was missing patches of hair. The arms of the person were covered with bruised and bite marks. And they were trembling and whimpering. The Duo had found Sasuke.

Sasuke whimpered: "D. ….t…... .no…...S….ta...y….b.a.c..k. ..ba...c...k….Not...agai….AAAAAAAGGGGGHGHHHHHH"

Ryuu: "Damn, I didn't think you messed him up too badly"

Minatachi: "I didn't do that to him, did I….?"

Minatachi activated his byaku sharingan, Sasuke's chakra was very low, but it was feeding into a genjutsu.

Minatachi: "When he tried overpowering my genjutsu with his chakra, it didn't ever break, since I didn't end it. Damn, He's been in constant agony of his getting burned, and his bone breaking, Over and over and over again. I'm surprised he's still sane. And since he keeps trying to overpower the genjutsu, his chakra keeps being depleted, making the Genjutsu more intense. It's a constant cycle of agony...wow."

Ryuu: "Do you think you can break the genjutsu"

Minatachi put his left hand into a symbol and said "KAI"

Sasuke: "Agggggggh…...What?"

Minatachi: "Hey Du.."

Sasuke: "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!"

Sasuke: "DON'T KILL ME…..please…...Don't do it again" He said, starting to cry

Minatachi: "I come in peace" He said, inching forward

Sasuke: "BACK!" He said

Ryuu: "All those times he's been "Killing you" it wasn't real, it was a genjutsu"

Sasuke: "Please just….go, I need a break"

Minatachi: "Listen Sasuke….I'm….S...S….ss...ooo..rr.y" He said annoyed and mockingly and he walked through the door

Sasuke: "Wait….Minatachi, will you become my Sensei, so I can kill the one who destroyed our clan, your powerful, and I want your power?" He said, instantly back to the dramatic emo he always was, little did he know he looked like a hair patch homeless bum.

Minatachi: "I am not, nor will ever be part of your weak, ridiculous clan. I'm not teaching you"

Sasuke: "As you should, since I'm an uchiha elite…...Wait, you said... . ?" He said first smugly, then hopelessly

Minatachi: "I said I'm not teaching some scrub that can't even break a genjutsu with even a sharingan at their disposal" he said sternly as he walked out Sasuke's recovery room

Sasuke: "NOOOOOOO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEASE" He said crying anime tears, holding Minatachis leg.

Minatachi: "You little shitbag...Get off" He said while kicking at the Uchihas head, leaving yelling "NOOOOOOOO" in the hallway.

Ryuu: "Damn Minatachi, That's brutal"

Minatachi: "There isn't a snowball's chance in Hell that I'm teaching a cocky bastard like that"

Ryuu: "Well, It's your choice"

Minatachi: "Let's go back to Naruto's place"

Ryuu: "Sure, Let's get some rest"

So the Duo went back to Naruto's place at about eight and set up their bedding, had some heated stored ramen for dinner, and went to sleep…


End file.
